Empty Heart
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: A/U Sparrabeth with strong W/E overtones. Elizabeth and Jack have a heart to heart to discuss their future as a couple as Will Turner's return to the living draws closer. Please Review


**Author's Notes: Hey all. This is my first fic in forever and I want you to know that it is going to be part of a series of one shots. After this the next few will reveal how this universe came into being and what happened in the last ten years. All will be explained in time! They won't be in any particular order but I will do my best to put them out with some regularity. Technically this is Sparrabeth but there are some W/E moments. I hope that you guys will enjoy this! As always, please review! God Bless and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Only own Pirates in my mind.**

Elizabeth watched her husband of the last five years silently from the door of their quarters at Shipwreck Cove. He had his back to her, scrawling away diligently with his maps. It was a sight she observed often and unknowingly took comfort from the routine. Observing his form now, however, brought no comfort. In fact, her mind raced with inner turmoil.

The last five years she had been trying to convince herself that she was in love with Jack Sparrow. He couldn't have given her more reason to love him. After all, his feelings for her were blatantly expressed every time he saved her from some impending danger and all the times that he stood up to his compatriots within the Brethren Court over his equal treatment towards her, a woman. His love was felt with every sidelong glance and every stolen kiss.

She however, was unable to return the same amount of affection. Sure, she had married him. But he was handsome, and a good man, and she knew that he would always take care of her. He was one of her best friends and confidants. The decision had been easy. She just figured that over time perhaps she would be able to return his feelings with equal fervor. While their relationship _was_ intimate, even Jack Sparrow's legendary prowess was not enough for her to love him, and him alone. She was quite content with that aspect of things but she knew it couldn't compete with her true love. Her true love being William Turner, the younger, Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

They had only been granted one day together nearly ten years ago but she could still remember the way his lips tasted against hers. She could still feel the way that his hands caressed hers as he promised to come back for her, if only she would wait. Wait for him for ten years. She had tried. Honestly. But sailing the seas with Jack for the last decade, half as husband and wife, had made her realize how much she wanted to be normal. How she needed to have someone beside her, to hold her at night. She didn't want to go through her life alone. She needed the companionship. Thus the reason her head and her heart fought against each other. A choice had to be made.

"Good evening, Jack," she said stepping into the room fully and offering a half smile.

Jack startled a little but smiled and diligently kissed her cheek as she took a seat beside him. "I thought that you had ventured into town with Teague?"

"We didn't stay long. I had more important matters to attend to here," she whispered, her eyes slightly downcast. "Do you know…what tomorrow is?"

Jack's smile faded and he leaned back grimly in his chair. He tried to smile again for her benefit but it came across as more of a grimace. "Why do ye think we are still docked here and not halfway to the Orient?," he asked, something akin to sadness masking his words. "I know how important it is that you free Will from his duties."

Elizabeth met his eyes for a moment, flinching at all the unsaid words and emotion behind them. "I thought you had forgotten."

He smiled sadly. "How could I?"

"Jack, I -"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "There is a condition, love, to your noble deed, I might add." Her eyes filled with unanswered questions, not sure where he was going with this. "Just come back to me when it's finished."

The words were spoken so softly that she asked him to repeat it but her brain was already registering the double meaning. "When what is done, exactly?"

Jack sighed. "Don't play the naive governor's daughter. It doesn't suit you anymore. Go free Will Turner from his ghastly captivity and do whatever you will with him, "he said, standing from his chair. "I am granting you this one time opportunity of infidelity in the hopes that you will finally get your little girl dreams of the blacksmith out of your mind. I know Elizabeth, that you love him. I'm not the fool you always take me for. Just come back to me. We'll finally be able to forget this mess and start new. Give me that much at least, Liz."

The request was reasonable to the point of being irrational. Jack, her husband, was allowing her to save her ex, the man whom always had her heart, even allowing them a final moment. In exchange they would be able to start their marriage anew without the prospect of Will's return looming over them like a dark rain cloud. It sounded almost nice. But she had to know.

"And what if I don't come back to you?"

She watched silently as Jack visibly stiffened. He smiled again without malice, but even she could see the restrained anger and the silent heartbreak. She took the moment to examine other aspects of the man, noting the creases at the corner of his eyes and the quiet exhaustion of his body. He still retained his mostly youthful looks but his spirit seemed to have aged a hundred years. Had she done this to him?

""Then I am an even bigger fool than I thought," he took a moment to carefully craft his answer before continuing, his soul bared to her cool heart. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I always have. I honestly believed that I could make you love me over the years. And I hope I still can. I hope that this will free you from Will's spell, clear your conscious, so you can really give us a chance. If not…you'll likely not see me again. I won't continue to be there for someone whom obviously does not want my comforts," he finished solemnly.

"Jack, you can't really mean that," she whispered tearfully.

"Then tell me you don't love him anymore. Promise me that you will come back to me," he challenged.

"You know I can't promise that. I'll always love Will."

Another smile, this time angry, cynical. "Then you and I are fools of the same endeavor."


End file.
